Coffee and Arrest
by iamrotting
Summary: Rewritten: Having to be working as a cop could be tiring for Elsa, but if it was to protect the girl she loves, it was worth it. She wouldn't ask for anything in return, but she'd do whatever she could to see that smile... and to get that cup of coffee. (ELSANNA) RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, ETC.


_a/n: yup. this is chapter one of the rewritten version of coffee and arrest. youre not dreaming. let see how this fic doe_ s.

* * *

Ah, the city that never sleeps... It was a wonderful city for Elsa, really. The people were kind, the streets were always busy, and everything was just… _fast_. It was nothing she'd ever expected from when she was back home in Arendelle _._ Nothing had ever gone wrong for Elsa before. She had a nice life here, honestly.

Elsa had a nice apartment-small, but it was better than any of those in Chinatown. She lived in the upper west side of the Bronx. She had a nice job working as a police officer-and thank God, she didn't have to work with tickets. She didn't have to worry about money, even if she didn't have this job. Elsa had always wondered why she'd choose to work as an officer, not some regular employee in an office.

But that didn't matter. She was still trying to figure that out, but as confused and curious she was, she didn't find this job… well, too shabby. It was quite rewarding, to say the least. Elsa had always loved to see the smile on people's faces to see her protecting the city like a warm blanket.

The bell rang, and the door slammed shut as she entered a cafe. It was quite busy with businessmen and women looking for a place to have lunch.

"Hi, how may I help you, officer?"

"Two iced coffee, please. No sugar for one. Completely black."

"Coming right up."

She sat herself down by the counter, fingers running through her fringes, as she stared out to the cafe. It'd been quite a quiet day. Outside, was her partner in crime… as always with his phone in his hands, playing some games or… whatever his nerdy self was doing. She sighed to herself. She wasn't that much older than Olaf, yet he was acting like he was still in high school. But who could blame him-this cruel little world needed a bit of immaturity.

 _And I help balance that out_. She wished she wouldn't have to.

"Miss, your coffee?"

Elsa snapped out of her day dream at the blond man in front of her. "My apologies. Here." She handed him a few bucks.

"You seem tired, no wonder you need that much coffee," he laughed, as he handed back her change. "That's 6 dollars in return. And who's that fellow you've been staring at?"

Meekly, she smiled and got off the stool. "I have a partner in the car. But yes, I'm a bit tired."

"Ah! Excuse me, I'm so sorry, I was… uh… I thought you were staring at him because you… fancied him?" His face flushed red. "God, that's embarrassing."

 _I was staring?_ Of course. She smiled. "It happens all the time, don't worry about it." Now that was a lie. Who would even ask her that anyway? Everybody knew Olaf and Elsa were never fit to actually be together. Besides, she was never interested in men anyway. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh, yes, please, come by again!" He waved.

 _That just happened._

She sighed to herself as she looked up into the sky. Blue and cloudless, the wind only grazing her skin with such tenderness, the sun hitting her eyes blindly. She squinted, raising her hand up to her eyes to cover the glaring light. Ah, when was she ever going to get a day like this? Today was a good day-

"HEY! My purse!"

Her smile faded. _Nevermind._

And with just a blink of an eye, she felt a hard shove on the shoulder and a breeze passing through her… and to find a redhead running as fast as her heels could go to bump into her. They made eye contact.

"Excuse me, is something-"

"What are you doing?! O-Officer, he's taking-"

"Elsa, we have to go!" Olaf shouted. The siren sounded immediately.

Elsa looked over her shoulder. That man was still running, and quite far away now too. "I'm on it." She didn't take another glance at the woman, and got into the car. "You stay here! Olaf, drive. Now!"

So this was a robbery. Yes, Elsa had experienced this for some time… but never having to chase after some thief. They'd give up immediately just seeing the sight of a cop staring at them. Or perhaps, it was just her eyes. Beauty.

She would've thought he'd be more prepared-this was just a little too easy. Chasing a thief in the middle of day, on a busy street? This was rare… or maybe the thief was just a bit too stupid.

Not that Elsa would know anyway.

"Hey, my coffee!" Olaf shouted. Elsa rolled her eyes and placed their coffee in the cup holders.

"You're more anxious about the coffee than the thief?" _He can't be hard to miss._

Olaf shrugged. "You know, we'll get him." He started to drive immediately as the door closed.

The woman glared at him in disgust, but she knew Olaf had never been the serious type anyway. And a part of her realized that… yes, they were going to get that guy no matter what. Elsa had always considered Olaf and herself as… well, they'd always been partnered up together. Nothing could ever stop them. "I can't believe I'm partnered up with you… What was Edwin thinking…?" she murmured under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

She continued looking around, her eyes scanning through the crowds of people on the streets. Elsa remembered the flash of red hair passing through her, those green eyes looking ever so menacingly. It was supposed to be a good day, for God's sake.

The hair on the back of her neck perked up at the sight of someone usual running past the wave of people. "Stop."

"W-What?"

"Stop the car!" She quickly opened the door when Olaf halted the vehicle. She didn't bother hearing with Olaf had said-too far and blinded to even hear him while she had caught sight of the man, and chased after him. She eyed that green purse-and those eyes piercing through hers.

"Police! Stop right there!"

Of course, he didn't. Merely only turned to gaze at her.

And there was something about it… the way he stared at her. It was… deathly. That didn't stir her. Her fingers tingled to pull out her taser, but Elsa had never been the kind to hurt someone during a chase.

"Sorry, coming through!"

She turned her head to see Olaf passing through. Gods, he was always a fast runner. Neither did that stir her. Olaf would catch up to him in no time.

Her eyes followed the two as they turned to the corner… to a small alley. Elsa didn't even break a sweat, once she found the two men staring at each other, huffing and puffing. Oh, it was a dead end. Elsa placed a hand on her pistol just in case.

"Alright, now… why don't you drop that purse and put your hands up? You don't want to struggle with us," Olaf asked.

"What can you do anyway?" _What?_

"It's not about me. Now turn yourself in, you don't want Officer Winters to keep us both in here-oh, she can do that, alright."

Elsa quirked her eyebrows up, crossing her arms. He always sounded too kind with that voice. She couldn't see the man's face with the back of his head turned towards them. _Red hair…_

When he did turn, his green eyes looked as if it was glowing with hatred… and Elsa could feel goosebumps crawling up her arms. She shivered, turning away. _I must be cold._ Now that was impossible with summer just around the corner. Though, the breeze did feel nice. That didn't matter.

He didn't turn, and dropped the purse. His hands were up immediately, fingers wrapped behind his head.

"Against the wall."

The man pressed himself against the wall.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of the law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future." Olaf grabbed his wrists and wrapped them around with a pair of metal handcuffs. And for some reason… Elsa just couldn't do anything. Yes, she had chased him for all two blocks and around the corner but… something about this man just didn't rid of her suspicions. Even if he was in handcuffs and being searched up and down.

"Elsa?"

She blinked. "Yes?" _Daydreaming…_

"You alright?" Olaf frowned, grunting as he forced the man to get in front of him. The woman scratched her head and looked out to the streets.

"We should get him in the car now."

There was that stare again from him. She didn't understand why he was staring at her like this-and not at Olaf. With courage-as if she needed much-she gazed at him coldly in the eye as she strode towards him. "What's your name?"

He smirked. First time being expressive now. But still, Elsa just couldn't shake off this uncomfortable feeling.

"Hey, she asked you what's your name. Answer her."

"It's Hans."

Elsa tilted her head. "Hans what?"

" _Westergard_." She would remember him.

* * *

Elsa didn't expect the woman that they'd helped get her purse back to be weeping against her. Perhaps, out of happiness that this was happening-a miracle for her-or out of fear, that woman didn't quite answer her yet. While Olaf was trying to question the redheaded culprit, Elsa… was comforting _her_.

This wasn't her job-she wasn't trained for this. She'd never been that quite good with people.

"Oh God… I-I… thank you… thank you so much."

Elsa only smiled, and patted her back-Oh. Glistening teal eyes were gazing back at her, with her mouth pouting… her button nose red from all the sniffling. Elsa was completely speechless. She didn't understand why though. Of course, the woman before was… cute. Beautiful. _Gorgeous_. How else would she describe her?

The blonde only smiled. "You're very welcome." She took out a few sheets of napkins for her. "Here, I wouldn't want your makeup to be messed up."

"Thank you." She took it with gratitude and a small smile coming across her face. "A-And thank you for… helping. I think I've said that too much..."

"It's not just me." Elsa nodded to Olaf, waving at them.

The girl giggled. "And thank you to him too."

"It's what we do. We still have to send you in for questioning, is that okay?"

For a second there, the woman looked as if she was hesitant to say yes, her eyes roving away from Elsa's.

"Y-Yeah, of course. I… should um… Maybe you should come by to the cafe again." A quick change of topic. Hm. "I don't know how to repay you but… the least I can do is give you two free muffins and coffee? F-For as long as you like!"

"Do you own the cafe?"

"No, no, Kristoff does." _Ah, the blond._

Elsa wasn't sure if she should be interacting with her this way but… a part of her couldn't help it. She felt her hands crawling away from her back and taking her waist. Oh, and definitely she shouldn't be touching her this way. Elsa concealed those words from slipping out. "Of course, we'll gladly come by next time."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow when we get a break, yes."

"Good. Oh, before you go… here." The woman quickly searched through her purse and pulled out a card. "That's the cafe's number." Elsa took it. _The Hideout?_ "My name's Anna, by the way."

 _Anna._ Oh, what a beautiful name. Elsa had always loved names that started with an A.

"Elsa. Elsa Winters."

"Elsa…" Those words rolled smoothly from the tip of Anna's tongue. "Well, Elsa… you must be busy. I don't want to keep you and your partner here very long." She stepped away, fingers fiddling with her braid.

"It's no problem." For quite a bit now, Elsa wanted to stay as long as Anna would let. Well, of course, she would… but there was this bastard they needed to deal with.

"I should probably go back to work… I'll see you around?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile to see her eagerness. Ah, so today wasn't that unpleasant of a day after all. "Of course."

"And… thank you. Again. And by the way… you're gorgeous." Anna giggled. Gods, it was great to see her smiling.

She watched the girl go into the cafe-probably even already talking to the blond about what happened, Elsa went back into the car. The smile she had just couldn't be wiped off, and she gazed at the card with excitement. Ah, it was pink and all cute, and everything.

"So… that went well." Olaf smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to see Hans gazing out the window. "That did." As if she hadn't already seen the card she flipped it to look at the back-oh, so it wasn't so empty after all.

Elsa couldn't even contain the flush that filled her cheeks when she actually found Anna's number on the back. Gods, when did she even write that? Well, perhaps, she didn't even do it just then but…

 _She keeps this in her purse, I see._ What was this, a cliche romance novel?

"Are we ready to go?" Olaf asked. Elsa didn't even care what was going to happen anymore.

"Yes, we should go." _At this point, a romance novel sounds fitting._


End file.
